


Dofty fic

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A short piece based on tonight's episode





	Dofty fic

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pissed off at the writing staff after the episode because they keep having lofty call dom broken. Dom is not broken he is a guy who has been threw hell but came out the other side. I get why lofty was angry and I agree that dom should have told him.

Dom just stood staring at his husband in complete disbelief. Lofty just turned around and stormed away down the stairs. How could dom not tell him about the baby, he had a right to be apart of his child's life but dom was to selfish to see that. All dom cared about was himself and what he wanted. Lofty could never forgive dom for betraying him.

Tears were falling down dom's cheeks, dom understood why lofty was angry at him, really he did but he was sick of people making him out to be the bad guy. It had been the same way with isaac, no matter what isaac did, it was always somehow dom's fault. Lofty was doing the same thing by blaming dom for everything since lofy had gone to America. Dom made a decision just then and it would be hard but it was finally time to stop looking for someone to take care of him and to love him. Dom would have to start taking care of himself because he could live without love but he would never again live a life with someone who thought nothing of using him as a emotional punching bag.


End file.
